The present invention relates to clamps or fixtures for clamping and assembling a picture frame in a manner such that the corners are held in a true right angular relationship.
Briefly the picture frame fixture of the present invention comprises generally four brackets each having right angular walls which engage the right angular walls forming the corners of the picture frame. A length of strap extends diagonally from each of the corner brackets and is connected thereto. Each of the straps is adjustable relative to its respective bracket so as to permit the clamp to be used for different size picture frames. An adjustment screw is connected to the inner ends of each of the strap lengths so as to tightly and quickly clamp the corners.